chaosgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Mechanics
Notation This wiki will be using numerical notation when referring to directional inputs. e.g. 6 = forward, 7 = up-back, 236 = quarter-circle forward, etc If you ever get lost, look at the number pad on your keyboard. Chaos Generation is a four button fighter, using a layout much like The King of Fighters. A = Light Punch, B = Light Kick, C = Hard Punch, D = Hard Kick. HUD 1. Match timer Normally ticks down from 99. 2. Life bar Standard issue life bar. Empty the opponent's life bar before they empty yours and you win. 3. Guard gauge Block too much and you get guard crushed. 4. Win counter Game only differentiates between normal victories and perfect victories. Normally only requires two wins to take the match. 5. Super meter Holds three stocks.Fills up as you perform special moves, dish out and receive damage. Used for a variety of different purposes. 6. Ultra meter Fills up as you take damage. Used for ultras. Movement Push the lever left or right to walk in the desired direction. Double-tapping forward will dash; holding the second input will make your character run. Double-tapping backward will make your character backdash. Backdashes are airborne shortly after the input, but carry no invincibility. Chaos Generation uses a jumping system similar to The King of Fighters. Pressing an upward direction will cause your character to jump in that direction. Pressing 2 before the upward direction will super jump. Lightly tapping an upward direction will hop, and 2 before that will cause a hyper hop. Defensive Mechanics Holding 4 will block all mid and overhead attacks. 1 will block all mid and low attacks. You cannot block attacks in the air. Press A+B to spot-dodge. This will temporarily dodge all incoming attacks. Press an attack button afterward to perform an attack. This attack can be cancelled into special moves. You can be thrown out of this dodge. Press 4/6A+B to roll in the desired direction. This will dodge all incoming attacks, but it does not have an attack follow-up. You can be thrown out of this roll. Press C+D to perform a focus attack. This can be charged up to three levels. While charging, you gain one hit of super armour, and you can dash cancel at any point. Level 1 focus attack is special cancelable. Level 2 and 3 are not special cancelable, but launch the opponent, and can be dash cancelled on hit and block. Offensive Mechanics Every character can perform their throws in two ways: Two-button or one-button. Two-button throws are performed by pressing A+D. Pressing 5/6A+D will send the opponent forward, 4A+D will send the opponent backward. Throws performed this way have a very long whiff animation, leaving you wide open to punishment. One-button throws are performed by pressing 4/6+C/D while close to your opponent. C throw will send your opponent forward, D throw will send your opponent backward. This throw is actually faster than the two-button throw by two frames (two-button throw is 3f startup, one-button throw is just 1f startup), has the same range and damage, option-selects with heavy normals (mitigating the lengthy whiff animation), and this input also breaks throws, so there's really no reason to use the two-button throw over the one-button throw. Every character is capable of an "magic series" air combo by chaining jumping normals. These normals can be chained in the order of A>B>C>D. Every character also has a special heavy normal in the air executed with C+D. Every character's j.CD can be used in air combo chains, and always causes a knockdown (but still leaves them in a juggle state). All characters also have an auto-combo that is performed by repeatedly pressing A. This attack will automatically use a super or ultra if available. Otherwise, it will end with a special move. Meter Usage The super meter holds up to three stocks and is built by: * using special moves * dealing damage * taking damage The super meter has many different uses. * Super combos Stock-standard supers. Each character has one, costs one bar. EX Supers available for two bars. * EX special moves Enhanced versions of special moves. Costs half a bar. * EX Focus Cancel Exactly the same as SF4. Costs one bar. * Red Focus Attack Instant level 3 focus attack with a red flash. Executed with 236CD. Costs one bar, follows the same cancel rules as regular EX Focus Cancel. * MAX Mode Activated with BC. Requires one bar to activate. Allows you free EX special moves for the duration of MAX Mode, as well as free cancels (cancelling special moves into another special move) and all the benefits of all Fighting Modes (to be covered at a later date). Can be cancelled into from normals, causes an auto-dash (much like KOFXIII/XIV), but duration is shorter when activated this way. * Guard Cancel Press CD while in blockstun. Costs one bar, blows the opponent away and causes damage. This can kill. * Roll Cancel Press AB after a normal move makes contact to cancel it into a roll. Costs one bar. The Ultra meter only holds one stock and is filled only by taking damage. This can only be spent on an Ultra combo, of which each character only has one. This is generally your strongest move, so use it to mount a comeback!